My Dragon in Golden Armour
by BloodLikeRubies
Summary: When Harry Potter was born, Sirius made a promise that he would never break. Harry grows up to be loved by his big brother and everything is perfect till he meets his soulmate who has whiter hair that the stars and suddenly his life has changed dramatically. SoulMark AU, Slash, DM/HP, eventual M
1. Prologue

Soul Mark AU!

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter.

 **Title:** My Dragon in Golder Armour.

 **Rated:** T (Will change to M later)

 **Summary:** When Harry Potter was born, Sirius made a promise that he would never break. Harry grows up to be loved by his big brother and everything is perfect till he meets his soulmate who has whiter hair that the stars and suddenly his life has changed dramatically. SoulMark AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Not the Soul Mark idea but the I did edit the way it works in my own way.

 **Warnings:** Slash, Slytherin Harry, Big Brother Sirius, Nice Dark Side and Voldemort, Bad Dumbledore, Bashing, Powerful but not overpowered Harry.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry (this is the first drarry fic I have every written!)

 **Definitions for SoulMark;**

 **Prime:** The prime colours of the mark are the colours that indicate the status in the relationship. Green for submissive and Purple for Dominant.

 **Class:** There are 3 classes, Gold, Silver and Bronze. They show the love in the bond. Gold for forever. Silver for till death do us apart and Bronze for never.

 **Extra Colours:** The average number of extra colours you get are two and 4 being the max. it shows the way the relationship will flow in the bond. It also shows the persona of your mate and yourself and why you were bonded.

 _ **My Dragon in Golder Armour**_

Prologue- The Promise

Harry James Potter was born to the magical beings of the names James and Lily Potter on July 31st, 1980 in Godric Hollow. Lily had found her water to break during the night near 11pm and James, who was sleeping peacefully, was woken to her slapping him in the face and yelling him to fire-call Madam Pomfrey because the baby was coming _out._ His reaction was immediate. He rushed around like a buffoon, pulled up some pants because he like to sleep naked and fire-called said healer. The lady had agreed to deliver the Potter Heir after all she saw James as her son so this child was to be her Grandson in a way. After contacting the healer James proceeded to send patronus' to all his and Lily's friends. That being Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape (on Lily's request) and Albus Dumbledore.

The start of the night was full of his wife's screams and him biting away at his nails with his best mates trying (and failing) to comfort him. It was only 10 minutes after hearing his precious Lily's screams he disobeyed the order she gave him to leave her alone and held her hand for the rest of the birth. Whispering soft words of encouragement even as she promised to 'chop his dick off for doing this to her' and played with her hair, wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead with all his love spread on his lips.

At 2:03am Harry James Potter was brought into the world and he was a beautiful baby. Everyone had tried to steal a peak at him but both Lily and James refused for them to see their little bundle of joy till they full inspected him for his mark and for its meaning.

You see Wizards were strange people, full of magic and because of that magic they were promised to another to the day they were born. Only two people had matching soul cores. It was the reason each and every magical child was born with a soul mark that would lead them to their soulmate. The soul mark was a special and the colours showed the things that would be presented in the relationship and life of the mates, on both sides. They shared the Prime colours and the Classes. Classing being Gold, Silver, Bronze. Gold: Forever. Silver: Till death do us apart. Bronze: Not meant to be, or in some cases, rejection. It was common for people to be born with Bronze. The simple fact that their mate was either dead or already bound in marriage. It could also be cases that the mate was too old and was not willing enough to wait and the people who lost their mate were allowed to marry who they wanted. There was no rule you had to bond with your soulmate but it was strongly encouraged. Purebloods tried to follow the rule but after they realised that the Wizarding population was being overflown with Mudbloods and purebloods were mated to them they forced their offspring's into arranged marriages that kept the line respectful.

But Harry's mark was a peculiar one. It laid upon his heart and was mostly a deep green colour. Like the colour of evergreen trees. Soft and piercing all at once. It was mixed with a shining gold which indicated that the relationship was forever, and formed a beautiful dragon. Except the scales of the dragon were a mixture of colours. Red for power and strength, Blue for loyalty and peace, Grey for maturity and intelligence, White for innocence and goodness and lastly Black for elegance and wealth. They were special colours. James mark (which he shared with Lily) only had 2 other colours that the Prime and Class. But Harry's had 5 others, it meant whoever Harry was mate to was powerful and so was Harry.

Green was the main colour, Harry's prime. Which meant he was fertile. There were two colours in the Prime. Green and Purple. Green for the submissive partner and Purple for the Dominant one. It showed that Harry's mate was indeed a male and already born. If the mark was in full colour it meant the partner was already born and if it was faint it meant that the partner was yet to be born. It signified that whoever Harry's mate was older than said infant.

"Oh James, his mark is beautiful." Cooed Lily as she trailed a finger over the soft skin were the park laid. Little Harry opened his light blue eyes in curiosity as he felt a tickle on his chest and gurgled at the red-haired woman. James smiled down at his son in awe and let his large hand cradle the fragile head that was covered in a tuff of dark ebony coloured hair. His hair. The Potter was so shocked that something so pure and tiny had been brought into this world and by the woman he loved no less. This was their little miracle.

"Yeah." He breathed out and his wife looked up at the adoring look on his face and smiled lovingly at her bonded. She carefully placed the baby in his shaking arms, directing his body so the new-born was delicately cradled to his chest. Right over his heart. The baby looked at the small gold stag that hovered over the black-haired man in interest. But deemed it boring after all it did was stare at him.

"I think Sirius will throw a fit if we keep his Godson away from him any longer." Smiled Lily. And James looked at her in shock. He had brought up the subject when Lily was still pregnant that Sirius could be the Godfather but she wanted Severus to be the Godfather. After all they had made up since the fight they had. Their friendship hadn't fallen in its past place but close enough that Lily trusted him enough to care for her son if anything did happen. But even so she did like Sirius even though he was immature at times. But he was loyal to a fault and loving, perfect environment for her baby. It was no secret that Severus wasn't fond of children even if he taught them. she would rather her child grown up a prankster than unloved.

James whooped loudly and swooped down to kiss his wife. In which she retaliated. "The Baby!" she screamed and he realised that Little Harry was looking down right grumpy at being juggled around his James' arms. James grinned sheepishly at his exhausted wife and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Help me up James, I want to be their too." The redhead said and made move to rise.

"Darling you just gave birth, you should rest." the husband protested. But she ignored him. James realised what she was doing and sighed, he knew it was best to just listen to her at times like this. Glancing around the room he saw a folded-up wheelchair in the corner. He placed Little Harry into his wife's arms who looked at him curiously and set the wheelchair down in front of his wife looking at her expectantly.

She smiled at him and together they placed her tried from birth body into the seat with James pushing her. The dark-haired man wheeled her into the hallway were their friends + Snivellus were waiting (im)patiently.

A woman with a pixie cut coloured a dark brown stood with a taller more broad man with similar a hair colour that fell by his shoulders. Lily's bestfriends in school and eve after her marriage. Frank and Alice Longbottom. They had married short after her own wedding and she had given birth just yesterday which they both found funny. She was their sons, Neville, godmother and she was going to make Alice her Harry's one also.

Lily told her husband to just wheel her too them and saw the excitement clear on his face as he glanced towards his friends then back at Harry in her lap, she rolled her eyes. "Just take him and go." She said fondly as she held her baby up to her bonded who snapped his head towards her gave a beaming smile which she found funny. He gently took Harry from her and walked (ran) towards his friends. Lily chuckled and wheeled the rest of the way to her mates.

James stopped on the other side of the hall were Remus was sat a seat away from a grumpy Snape watching amused at his friends pacing up and down biting away at his nails. That was until James screamed at them.

"Padfoot! Moony! Look at my baby!" laughed James as he dashed towards his best friends who immediately snapped their heads up at the sound of the stag animagus voice.

Sirius staggered out of his trance and met James half way. Looking at the little bundle in his arms wrapped up in a blue blanket and squirming. He looked at his brother in all but blood and gave him a look full of silent question 'can I hold him?' to which James grinned and presented the new-born to his best mate.

Remus was by his side in less than a second and watched the exchange. Little Harry was placed into his soon to be Godfathers arms and squealed when he saw the red glowing dog sitting on his shoulder. He made grabby hands at it cooing. But Sirius mistook his excitement for himself and hugged the baby close. "James, I'm sorry but I can't let Severus have him." He said very siriusly.

This child was going to be his godson not that slimy slytherin's. Sirius moved to turn to the bored looking Severus Snape. Nothing would keep this little bundle of marauderness away from him. The son of Prongs was to be a pranking god not a potions git. So he had to take him. "Oi Snape! Fight me for him! Duel me! Whatever, I won't let you just take him." As Sirius proclaimed his demands he had shifted the new-born so his face was at his shoulder and Little Harry was face to face with the glowing dog that barked at him. The baby stared at the dog and made a squealing noise as his eyes went crossed as it went closer to his nose.

To say Severus was startled would be an understatement. "What are you talking about Black?" he sneered.

"You being Prongslet's Godfather! I won't let you have him!" snarled the grey-eyed man and clutched the baby closer.

Remus who was standing next to James bit his lip in worry. He looked at his friend who just turned into a father. Instead of seeing concern about his best mates exclaim he saw… amusement? "You should stop them from doing anything drastic James." Said the werewolf softly.

"Nah, nothing will happen. I trust Sirius." Chipped the stag animagus. And Remus face-palmed at his immaturity. Some say that when you become a father you mature quite quickly, whoever said that never met James.

Severus was done with the eldest Black heir screeching at him and stood up to meet his height. "I have no idea who told you that I was to be that spawns godfather but whoever told you is an idiot." Drawled the black-eyed man and James held a hand to his heart at being called an idiot, clearly still amused and it went unnoticed by the two arguing men.

"Wait, you don't want be Harry's Godfather...? But then what are you doing here?" replied Sirius confused. James had told him that Severus would be the Godfather, well that Lily wanted Severus to be the Godfather and James being the pussy he is would accept the decision his wife chose out of love (fear).

"No, you fool! And I'm here because your beloved Potter called me." Replied Severus annoyed.

The black-haired man turned to his best friends and pointed an accusing at him. "Traitor!" he whisper-yelled as it became clear that Little Harry was sleeping. With the red dog sleeping on his nose that no else could see.

James looked behind him in feigned confusion then back at his friends and struck a finger to his chest. "Me?" he asked quietly. "I just did what my wife told me to do, mate. I'm wasn't the one carrying the baby for 9 months and felt all the pain of birth. She wanted Snape here so she got him. She also wanted him as godfather as Godfather. Key word: Wanted." Smirked James.

Both previously arguing men looked at the amused looking father in shock, both for different reasons. Severus for the fact that Lily actually wanted him here and wanted him as godfather. Sirius because he realised that Severus wasn't going to Little Harry's Godfather, he was!

"A-are you serious?" chocked out the grey-eyed man.

James laughed and clapped his friends on the shoulder. "'Coarse I'm not Sirius, you are." He sniggered at him friends shock. "Honestly, I thought that making you godfather would smartened you up a bit. But… if you're not up for it, Remus could always-"

"NO!" shouted Sirius who took James' teasing to heart and clutched the just woken Little Harry closer.

James smiled at his bestfriend obvious attachment to his son, even Remus looked happy watching their immature friend hold something close to his heart.

"Just kidding Padfoot, he was yours from the start." Smiled the hazel-eyed father. And it made Sirius become teary eyed. He looked down at Little Harry who made a noise of question as he was lifted in the air close to Sirius' face.

"I'm gonna love you like my own little man, were gonna become the best of friends and I'll teach you how to hit on all the girls and ride a motorbike. Teach you how to become a prank legend and look after you no matter what happens." He promised looking into those light blue eyes that flared with happiness, like he understood what happened.

And indeed, Harry knew what the look-haired man meant by the way his magic wrapped him into a warm embrace, a promise that was unbreakable.


	2. Chapter 1

Soul Mark AU!

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter.

 **Title:** My Dragon in Golder Armour.

 **Rated:** T (Will change to M later)

 **Summary:** When Harry Potter was born, Sirius made a promise that he would never break. Harry grows up to be loved by his big brother and everything is perfect till he meets his soulmate who has whiter hair that the stars and suddenly his life has changed dramatically. SoulMark AU

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Not the Soul Mark idea but the I did edit the way it works in my own way.

 **Warnings:** Slash, Slytherin Harry, Big Brother Sirius, Nice Dark Side and Voldemort, Bad Dumbledore, Bashing, Powerful but not overpowered Harry.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry

Have you seen those adorable pictures with a dark skinned harry with an extra pale Draco? They contrast so beautifully. If you haven't noticed I have a horrid obsession with pale and tanned couples. If you've read my Tomarry fics I made Tom tanned and Harry super pale because they looked so much cuter like that. And if you have a problem with the skin colours I've made the characters please do not read, racism is rude. That's all :P

 _ **My Dragon in Golder Armour**_

Chapter 1-

Sirius Black groaned as light bled through his curtains and onto his face. Morning were the worst things ever to exist, well, in his opinion anyway. The ebony-haired man rolled over and pulled his rich red coloured duvet over his head. It was his own fault he was so bloody tired but he honestly didn't care either. He had stayed up all night doing paperwork for his job. Being and Auror wasn't easy and defiantly when you just start, you never get taken seriously at first. And so, he was deprived to do paperwork instead of letting lose on the battlefield fighting deatheater and such. It was totally unfair that James was allowed to do that. Maybe it was the fact his father was the top Auror before he died or the others didn't trust Sirius due to his last name. Most likely both.

But he guessed it was a blessing and a curse due to the fact he could spend more time with Harry. He had moved in the Potter not long after he sighed to paper to be the legal godfather of his little pup. He had the room down the hall from James and Lily's master room but it was close to Harry's room so he could always be near his godson.

James was now frequently off on Auror raids and therefore had no time to help Lily out. Although the redhead go very upset and angry at her husband she couldn't blame him, he was risking his life day and night in a war. But that didn't stop her from lashing out at him when he returned home. But Sirius and James both knew she did it because she had been worried sick, that one day he would not return at all.

And without the presence of James, Sirius found himself helping Lily with Harry. James had teased him saying that he was trying to replace him as Harry's father but Sirius didn't see himself of much of a father. More a brother and damn did he have the looks to pass of as such.

Groaning annoyed when he realised he couldn't fall back asleep, Sirius climbed out of bed and slipped on his fuzzy socks. Shuffling out the room he dragged his half-asleep body down the stairs and into the kitchen where his nose was met with the delightful smell of pancakes and strong tea.

Lily was by the cooker, making batches of her legendary pancakes muggle style. Both had grown close over the months of living together and they joked about how he could easily pass off as Harry's father and such but even with that Sirius couldn't even imagine himself kissing Lily. Not that she wasn't a beautiful woman, because she was with her deep red hair, dark caramel skin with freckles dotting her skin and emerald green eyes. Sirius had fallen out his hormonal stage of life and couldn't even find a suitable partner in bed, no less never in life. He guessed he classed as asexual that way. But if he could marry his motorbike, he would. He had even named her Barbra.

Harry was sitting in a highchair, just as oblivious to his arrival as his mother was, fiddling with his bib that Lily had most likely placed on him. Prongslet was a cute baby, inherited more of his mother that they realised at first. From his tanned skin and bone structure to the two-brilliant sea green eyes that Lily said he inherited by her mother. But he was stuck with the Potter hair of course, wild and a dark shade of black that it looked almost like shadows.

Creeping up behind Lily he screamed in her ear. "Sweet Baby Jesus!" the redhead yelled in fright holding a hand to her heart and her pan fell onto the stove and fortunately not her or the floor. She turned around and met the face of a smirking Sirius Orion Black and behind him a clapping and laughing Harry. She glared at the two off then jokingly. With a sigh, she pushed Sirius towards the table and next to the seat next to Harry's highchair which unofficially became Sirius' seat since he moved into Godric Hollow.

"Good thing you got up yourself, I was planning to drench you with cold water just after making these," She said and Sirius regretted ever telling her about how to prank and such. "I've already fed Harry his food and now it's only us left to feed."

Sirius turned to Harry who was making grabby hands at him, for a seven-month old he was very clear on what he wanted and knew Sirius couldn't deny him. Picking the baby up and placing him into his lap, Sirius let Harry play with his fingers or better more his Lordship ring that was very shiny.

His parents had died not long ago and it made Sirius claim his heritage. One would think he was mourning but when the news was released he had thrown a self-party in his room, inviting only Harry and his pet dog that was being looked after by Remus at the moment. He wanted to grow up a bit more before he could let the dog out on him. Maybe a year old.

Lily placed the plates in front of him and sat beside him with her own plate in front of herself. Two mugs were levitated, full of steaming tea, followed by butter and golden syrup.

"James' already gone I guess" asked the grey-eyed man as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes, letting Harry swipe some of the golden syrup off his plate to eat all the while.

Lily looked up and hummed in response. He was always gone in the morning, never had breakfast with his family anymore. Lily had become accustomed to it by now but I didn't mean it didn't hurt. Her Bonded was away and she could feel pain pulse beneath her mark. It wasn't uncommon for you to feel such pain when away from your bond mate after you got bonded by vows and such.

Sirius' own mark was highlighted in Bronze, his mate had passed before his birth and he grew knowing that no one in this world could love his fully, except him fully, want him fully. And maybe it was because of that he no longer believed in love, even when it surrounded in on daily bases. But he knew love was just another emotion that came and went, it wasn't permanent and 'true love' was just a legend that no one could ever achieve, and definitely not him.

It wasn't too long before they were done and Sirius collected up the plates to wash. Lily cooked and he cleaned, it was their silent agreement. The emerald-eyed woman picked up Harry from his highchair and settled him on her hip. Harry was looked at Sirius longingly over his mother's shoulder and said man gave the baby a cheeky grin that reassured him and the baby snuggled into his mother's shoulder in comfort.

It was near evening that James returned home, his clothes dirty and burnt. Lily had immediately settled Harry onto Sirius' knee and rushed towards her husband to heal the minor cuts that he didn't heal.

They grey-eyed man looked down at the baby in his lap who was already looking up at him with a confused and teary look. Sirius placed his two pointer fingers in his mouth and stretched his lips out and crossed his eyes making a funny face that always never seized to make Harry laugh. And true to word, said baby burst into giggles that Sirius only encouraged even more by tickling his sides.

It was this sight that the married couple walked into, James could feel pain hit him hard in his chest when he realised he never spent time with his son. Mostly when he came home Harry was already asleep and he visited him in his nursery.

"Hey Sirius." Said the stag animagus.

Said man looked up and stopped his attack on his pup. He smiled at the various pink toned plaster stuck to James' face. They were muggle but the soft padded cotton had been soaked in a potion that healed cuts and such. Lily's own discovery that amazed both men who never realised that muggle aid could be useful.

"Hey Prongsie" replied the smiling man. James moved to sit next his friend. Lily who stood in the doorway went to make some hot chocolate for the three of them and a milk bottle for Harry.

"Pass him over." Teased James as he held his arms open for his son and Sirius was reluctant to do so but obeyed anyway. Lifting his pup up he placed him into James' arms.

Harry looked up at the black-haired man with hazel eyes in wonder, he had seen him many times but wasn't quite sure who he was. Mummy's glowing bobble was joint with his so he guessed he was important in his life but he wanted his Paddy back. Fussing and squirming in the arms holding him he looked over at his Paddy who's hands were itching to grab him once again but didn't and Harry felt his eyes water and he wailed in distress.

James freaked out when his son started screaming and crying in his hold. He fumbled around trying to stop the racket that erupted from the tiny creature. Rocking him back and forth didn't work and he looked at his friend in help who looked amused and annoyed. With a roll of those grey eyes Sirius placed his finger on Harry's nose and sea-green eyes immediately crossed to follow the finger that was glowing with the wandless lumos Sirius had cast. His cries started to quiet down and his attention fell completely on the light.

Sirius had discovered that Harry was calmed very fast from the help of _lumos_. It was when Lily and James had both gone out to an Order meeting and Sirius stayed behind to look after Harry. When it was time for Harry to sleep, he realised that he couldn't stop crying without the care of his mother's songs so Sirius had spent hours trying to calm him down. In the end, he grabbed one of the magical bears that Alice had bought for Harry. When it was met with skin contact it started to glow in rainbow colours and Harry had instantly calmed down and it struck Sirius with an idea.

Grabbing his wand, he casted the more playful version of Lumos that was used at parties and such. Small glowing orbs filled the room changing colours and floating around the room in an enchanting way and before he knew it Harry had fallen asleep.

"Wow Paddy, you sure know how to handle him." James couldn't hide the envy in his tone even if he tried. And Sirius narrowed his eyes at him when he noticed it.

"I'm sure you could just the same if you actually cared enough." Snarled the grim animagus. And stood up from his potion on the couch. Walking up the stairs he could hear Harry's cries once again and winced in guilt. But he didn't turn back, James knew it was his own fault he didn't know how to keep his family at the top of the chain and not everyone else.

-/-

It was at 8:09 pm, March, 1981 when Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore walked through the doors with the news that a prophecy was made in which a child was born to defeat the Dark Lord. And Harry was one of them along with Alice's son Neville. Lily and James had panicked and asked for the _Fidelius_ Charm to protect Harry and Sirius as the Secret Keeper.

And Sirius accepted, he would die happy knowing his godson was safe. It also helped that now that he was a Lord and had his Lordship ring that made it impossible to use controlling spells and potions like _Imperius_ and _Veritaserum_ on him so he would keep the location a secret that he had to be willing to give up, which he would not be.

Although he did find it suspicious how Peter had approached him and told him to transfer the Secret Keep title to him because Sirius was 'Obvious' and could get 'hurt' which he knew was bullshit. Everyone knew he didn't care if he got hurt doing some good or even died.

He had been happy for week knowing that his family was protected from the clutches of Voldemort. But it only lasted so long as James decided it was a perfect time to start an argument on how Sirius was stealing his son in the middle of an Order meeting.

"You can't go and steal my son just because your mate died and now your left loveless and without heir!" screeched James and silent fell. It was only after he said those words did he regret it when he saw the hurt and anger in his friends face, and wife's.

But he was too aggorant to take it back and instead carried on like the idiot he was. "I don't trust you enough to be my Secret Keeper, switch with Peter." He ended.

He ignored Lily's screaming at him and saw Sirius swallow back tears that everyone knew were there and pulled out his wand and spoke in shaky words. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord to the House of Black, revoke my title as Secret Keeper to James and Lily Potter over Godric Hallows Manor, and place it with Peter Pettigrew, so mote it be."

And with that he rose and walked away from the table, eyes following his form and two water blue eyes full of glee glared at his retreating body as a pale hand stroked his dark mark on his right arm.

 _It seemed the Dark Lord was getting his way after all._ Peter thought.

-/-

 **Sorry for taking so long, I am being honest and just saying I was too lazy to type up the new chapter. I was like reading so many good fics and didn't want to disturb the awesomeness till they were all finished.**

 **But yeah, here's a chapter. I'll go into the whole verse when they go older. Next chapter is Draco's life and about his mark and then potter's dying and stuff…**


End file.
